1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved Spindle Hub-Disc Interface for use in hard disc computer drives commonly known as Winchester Disc Drives. More specifically the invention relates to means interposed between one of the discs and the flange of the spindle which rotates the discs insuring that when the members expand and contract responsive to temperature changes the said disc returns to its initial position relative to the spindle when the original temperature is restored.
2. Description of Prior Art
Winchester disc drives of the general type with which the present invention is used are well known in the computer industry. Servo information is commonly recorded on the bottom surface of the lowermost disc. Other information is recorded on the other surface of the lowermost disc and both surfaces of the superimposed discs. To insure that the read-write heads which record and read information on the other discs function properly, it is extremely important that the lowermost disc be accurately located despite problems of expansion and contraction of the different materials of which the discs and the spindle which drives the discs are composed. Heretofore no practical means has been achieved for insuring such accuracy.